With increasing down-scaling of semiconductor devices, various processing techniques (e.g., photolithography) have been adapted to allow for the manufacture of devices with increasingly smaller dimensions; however, with smaller processing windows, manufacture of these devices has surpassed theoretical limits of photolithography. As semiconductor devices continue to shrink, desired spacing between elements of a device has become less than a pitch that can be manufactured using traditional optical masks and photolithographic techniques.